New Visions
by mandamina
Summary: What might have happened if Alice’s first vision was of the Cullen’s particularly Edward rather than Jasper. Non-Canon A/E, R/Em, Es/C, and eventually B/J.
1. Prologue: Coming Together

**Summary: What might have happened if Alice's first vision was of the Cullen's particularly Edward rather than Jasper. A/E, R/Em, Es/C, and eventually B/J.**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight saga belong to Stephenie Meyer who is definitely not me. I'm just playing with them.**

**A/N: This prologue takes place in 1934, the year after Rosalie was changed, and the year before Emmett joined the Cullen family. Although the story will eventually focus on Bella and Jasper the first few chapters will merely be setting the scene mainly as they are set before Bella was even born. This is my first Twilight fan fiction. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Prologue: Coming Together**

**_APOV_**

Finally I was drawing near to their home. Excitement bubbled up within me as I realised I'd finally be able to have the family I'd dreamed of. I'd watched them throughout the past 14 years, since I had my first vision of Edward and Carlisle when I'd woken up for the last time. I watched as Carlisle chose to turn Esme and they'd fallen in love, and my heart had broken and split in two as I watched Edward leave them. I watched his struggle as he fed off the lowest echelons of society before he decided to return to Carlisle again.

That was the one of the hardest things for me to see. I'd been sticking religiously to Carlisle's way of life, but once Edward parted from him I was no longer as in control. My mind was skewed between Edward's new way of life and the way of life I'd first foreseen. It was during this decade when I slipped more often that I cared to remember. Watching as Edward drank from human's when I was still little more than a newborn myself made it to difficult to ignore the lure of human blood. After Edward returned to Carlisle and Esme though I was able to work completely on my own control again so that I would be able to truly join the family.

When Carlisle chose to turn Rosalie for Edward my heart nearly broke. He was my future not hers, and since the second I first saw his face in my visions I started to fall deeply in love with him. The relief that I felt when they were clearly not enamoured with each other was overwhelming for me. I knew then I couldn't risk waiting any longer to get to my new family, and I pushed myself more for control and towards my family. As I looked down upon the house nestled in the mountains, I knew that finally I was where I belonged.

**_EPOV_**

I felt like I could scream. Ever since Rosalie had joined our family she'd done everything possible to drive us all nuts. First of all we had to move from Rochester so that she wouldn't be detected, but not before she'd successfully managed to assassinate the men who killed her, and since then she was either wallowing in self pity or staring into the mirror. Her reaction to Carlisle was also detestable. She was so resentful of her new life I was almost tempted to offer to end it for her, although that would hurt Esme too much, and after leaving such a short time ago and hurting her, I couldn't bear doing anything more to hurt my mother figure.

As I made my way downstairs I was suddenly assaulted by a new set of thoughts. [i]Finally I'm where I belong[/i] The thoughts practically screamed excitedly in my head just before there was a knock at the door. I could smell the woman's scent from here and could tell instantly she was another vampire. Taking a deep breath I made sure I was the first to answer the door. As I opened it I was met by the most adorable creature I've ever seen before in my life. She was tiny, yet completely in proportion from the tip of her spiky black hair to the point of her heeled feet. I couldn't do anything more than stare at her. She completely took my breath away.

Although I was aware of Rose's beauty it had never done anything for me unlike this wonderful creature in front of me. I made up my mind then and there that somehow, someway I'd make her mine.

Just as I made the decision her golden eyes glazed over and I watched as an image of the two of us exchanging rings under a beautiful flower covered arch came flying into my mind from her thoughts, before it vanished again. She looked at me for just a second before she squealed and launched herself into my arms. Her exuberance completely overwhelmed me for a second and I completely forgot all my gentlemanly manners as I felt her small curves press against me.

_**EsPOV**_

I was sitting with my beautiful daughter helping her comb through her hair when the doorbell rang. I wasn't too worried about answering it as I'd heard Edward walking down the stairs shortly beforehand. Right now Rosalie needed me more. Her depression was upon her again, and I knew just having the two of us sitting together like this helped heal her heart somewhat.

Rosalie was still very young to this life, and I really felt like she was the daughter I had always wanted. She was beautiful and strong. I knew she had killed those men who had hurt her in cold blood, and I understood more than anyone why she had done it. She had been violated in the worst way possible and neither Carlisle nor Edward could every really understand how she felt as a result. Yes Edward could see what had happened to her in her thoughts, but to have experienced something as brutal as abuse and rape was something no one could understand unless they had lived it themselves. I just wish that neither of us had experienced that act which formed the bond I shared with my daughter.

Just then we heard a feminine squeal and a dull thud from downstairs. Both Rosalie and I shared a look for just a second before we both rushed downstairs where we were met by Carlisle as we all witnessed a small woman with her arms tightly wrapped around Edward.

A smile blossomed on my face as I took in the scene in front of me. Edward seemed to be reciprocating the woman's hug. I glanced at my husband, and his smile was beaming as he took in the scene, before I glanced at my youngest child. The look on her face however, was another story.

**_RPOV_**

The pang of jealousy that went through me when I witnessed Edward in the arms of another woman was like nothing I'd experienced before. I couldn't understand it. I knew I didn't want him, just the sound of his voice annoyed me. Yet I still felt that jealousy bubble up within me.

"So who's your friend" I sneered out at the embracing couple as I watched them with a degree of distaste. With that the woman disentangled her arms from around his neck although she slid her hand into his.

She was absolutely tiny, though I could admit she was very pretty in a pixyish sort of way, and at least her clothes were fashionable.

**_EPOV_**

A tingle shot through me and straight to my unbeating heart as her tiny hand slid into my own. It almost helped me to drown out Rosalie's vindictive thoughts about the wonderful woman by my side.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name's Alice" she said as she looked carefully at my family taking in each of their voices. Her voice was clear like the ringing of golden bells. "I know who you all are. You're Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and of course my Edward." She continued. It almost felt as if my unbeating heart had started again when she claimed me as hers.

"What do you mean your Edward?" Rosalie snapped at her, "and how do you know who we are."

"I see visions. I've seen Edward and Carlisle since I was first turned. That's how I knew Edward was destined to be my mate." I heard her breezily reply.

With that Rosalie turned on her heel her and headed up to her room. She was clearly jealous of my beautiful little Alice. Whilst Esme was practically gushing in her thoughts over how happy she was that I had found my mate, although she was worried about Rosalie.

"Well all that's left to say is welcome to the family Alice" I heard Carlisle say with a smile, before I looked down at the wonderful woman beside me who was now my world before leading her to the sofa in the living room to get to know her better.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Brother Bear

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight saga belong to Stephenie Meyer who is definitely not me. I'm just playing with them.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favourites. I really appreciate it and I'm surprised I got so many. This chapter takes place in 1935**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome Brother Bear**

_**APOV**_

I couldn't believe it. Just four more weeks and I would be joined forever with my Edward. Everything had gone so well in the year since I'd joined the Cullen's. Well almost everything. I wasn't as close to Rosalie as I wanted to be. Her depression, jealousy and bitchiness could be completely off the scale at times. It had only gotten worse since the day that Edward finally proposed to me.

_Flashback_

_It had been nine months to the day when I first arrived at the Cullen home. Edward had invited me out to watch 'Top Hat' starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers at the cinema, and now we were going dancing to recreate some of the moves we'd seen in the film._

_I didn't think Edward could get more handsome. His bronze hair was sticking up in wild disarray as usual. Nothing he did could ever seem to tame it. My own was slicked back in perfect waves. For the past few weeks he'd been driving me nuts. I knew he was planning on proposing, but he hadn't made up his mind when to do it so he could skip my visions. Instead he was carrying his mothers ring with him at all times._

_I was dancing wrapped up like a precious china doll in his arms just letting the music drift us away as suddenly 'Dancing Cheek to Cheek' came on, and we started to recreate the moves from the musical we'd seen earlier, while Edward sang along his velvety smooth voice sending shivers right through me. Just as the song finished he span me away from him. When I stopped spinning I turned to look at him, only to see him on one knee with his mothers ring lying nestled in its box in his outstretched hand._

"_Will you marry me Alice?" he whispered so softly and shyly that even with my vampiric hearing I barely heard him. I felt venomous tears well up in my eyes as I looked at him._

"_Yes" I managed to squeak out "A thousand times yes." The smile that lit up his face then would have been enough to blind half the world._

_He quickly stood and removed the ring from the box before placing it on my hand and kissing my hand so tenderly it was as if a feather had brushed against me, yet it sent a shock of pure electricity through me. With that he captured me in a tight embrace._

"_I love you so much my Alice, I want you for all eternity" he whispered in my ear._

"_I love you to my Edward, and you have me." I whispered back. As we split apart I was surprised to see all the other people in the dance hall standing and clapping the two of us. I'd completely forgotten they were there._

_After choking down the complementary bottle of champagne we were given by the manager of the dance hall we made our way out and into Edwards beautiful brand new Black 1935 Alfa Romeo Supercharged Twin car. Edward opened the door and assisted me in entering the car before he ran around to the driver's side so that we could head home and let our family know our good news. _

_I couldn't stop staring at the ring on my hand as Edward squeezed my fingers slightly. Once we were outside our home we practically ran in to the house as I called for everyone to come into the dining room._

_Edward held my hand as we sat and waited for the three members of our family to arrive._

"_We have some news. Tonight I asked Alice to marry me and thankfully she accepted" Edward said beaming as soon as they had all taken their seats. As soon as he finished talking Esme ran over and pulled us both into a big hug followed closely by Carlisle._

"_Congratulations both of you." Carlisle said._

_I turned around then to look for Rosalie only to see she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly my mood was no longer as joyous as it had been._

_End Flashback_

Before that day I'd been slowly becoming friends with Rosalie, and she had shared my shopping addiction. Since that day however, everything had changed. Rosalie started to put more and more distance between me and her. When I'd asked her to be my bridesmaid she'd acted as though I'd asked her to eat a three course meal. The look on her face was full of revulsion.

I just couldn't understand it. Esme kept telling me it was because she felt alone and our wedding was bringing back bad memories for Rose, but it still wasn't fair of her to act this way. Perhaps it would help if we went out together and talked about what was bothering her. Maybe go off hunting together just the two of us. As I thought about it a vision hit me of the two of us together in Tennessee.

_A scent hit my nostrils and I took off Rose trailing behind me as I saw a young man being mauled by a bear. I quickly snapped the bear's neck before I sank to my knees and placed my lips to his throat quickly biting into his flesh and draining him dry._

"No...No...No. That won't do" I decided so hunting was off for me and Rose. As I made up my mind not to go hunting anymore another vision hit me.

_Rose was hunting alone in the same stretch of woods in Tennessee when the scent of blood hit her. She came across the same young man and the bear. Quickly killing the bear she turned to look at the man. Her black eyes seemed to be full of hunger until her eyes landed on his face a lock of his curly brown hair fell into his eyes, and he smiled showing deep dimples in his cheeks. Rose bent down and gently brushed the lock away from his face before she picked him up carefully in his arms and ran towards home._

What the hell was that? Focusing I managed to look further into the future.

_Rose was smiling beautifully in a tight white dress as she walked down an aisle with Carlisle. Her golden hair was in ringlets down her back yet covered in a veil. Her eyes scanned towards the man, no Vampire at the other end of the aisle. His familiar curly brown hair was styled perfectly, except for one lock of curly brown hair which fell over his eyes, and he looked so handsome in his tuxedo. The look of awe on his face as he looked at Rose was incredible. I couldn't help my own smile as I watched the complete look of love in the big bear of a man's golden eyes as I stood as her bridesmaid before looking over at my own handsome husband standing acting as his best man._

As I came out of the vision I couldn't help but squeal in happiness. Rose was going to find her soul mate today, and I would hopefully get the sister I had always dreamed off.

"Heaven, I'm in heaven  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When were out together dancing cheek to cheek"

I started singing to myself as I watched Rose leave the house and head out on her hunting trip. Before I decided to myself that I might be better leaving the house myself and making sure that the only one who would be here when she returned was Carlisle.

**_RPOV_**

"Urgh all I ever hear is 'my wedding this...my wedding that' it's enough to drive even the sanest person crazy. You would think that no one had ever gotten married before from the way in which Alice and Edward are acting. It's just not fair. Why should they get there happily ever after?"

I knew I was being unfair but it hurt me so much. Just two years ago I was looking forward to my own wedding, and future children. Now I'm basically dead, and children are never going to happen. I had to get out of the house for a while, which is why I was now wandering through the woods to hunt with no set location in mind, as I finally voiced the thoughts running through my head.

"Ok, fine I admit it. I'm jealous of the pipsqueak. The way Edward looks at her with complete adoration makes me wish I had someone of my own in this life. I know I'm making things difficult for them but no one seems to care about me anymore. It's as if I could just vanish and they wouldn't care less."

As I continued walking I caught the scent of a herd of deer. Quickly I took down two and drained them. I could feel the blood filling me up completely. More and more frequently I kept leaving the house by myself to hunt and escape the happy bride to be. She had everyone running around at her beck and call. Esme was beside herself with helping to plan the decor of the venue for her first child. Whilst Edward and Carlisle seemed to be out most of the time picking up new items that the devil pixie wanted even though half the things she thought about she changed her mind on. She was a damn psychic so why couldn't she just see the vision she wanted for the wedding and go with it instead of acting like such a spoiled little princess.

Slowly I started making my way further into the Mountains. I must have been over 100 miles away from home when suddenly my senses were hit with the most delicious scent of blood, human blood at that. I could feel my eyes darkening in hunger even though I was already full. Quickly I made my way towards the scent. As I burst through the trees I saw a large Grizzly Bear toying with a large man. Somehow he was still standing even though I could make out gouge marks that the bear's claws had already made deep into his chest.

Silently I made my way over to the bear just as the man seemed to collapse to the ground. In an instant I snapped the bear's neck and threw its carcass away from me. I knelt next to the man taking him in as I prepared to drink from him.

He was huge tall, and muscular. My eyes scanned to his face. As his ocean blue eyes met my own a lock of his brown curly hair fell across his eyes. Then he smiled at me. The dimples and the innocence in his face when he smiled instantly drew me back to my human life, and my best friend Vera's little boy Henry. Unconsciously my hand went out and swept the lock of hair from the man's eyes.

"Are you an angel" he asked me softly his deep voice hoarse yet faint from blood loss.

I don't know what came over me. One minute I was ready to assist him in ending his life. The next I held him in my arms and I was almost flying across the ground in my hurry to get him home to Carlisle. Somehow I couldn't see this man who was so much like Henry leave this world for good.


	3. Chapter 2: A Surprise Attack

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight saga belong to Stephenie Meyer who is definitely not me. I'm just playing with them.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favourites. I really appreciate it and I'm surprised I got so many. At one point I was going to be mean and have the weddings etc. But this is a Jasper Bella story so we need to get to them. Takes place in 1987**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – A surprise Attack**

**_APOV_**

I was currently sitting with Rosalie. We'd never quite managed to form the relationship I wanted with my sister. Although we'd become a lot closer since she met and married Emmett more than 50 years ago. Now she was busy planning her fifth wedding to him. It was strange although I loved Edward with all my heart, and I loved parties, I never felt the need to remarry him. Then again another wedding wasn't something that Carlisle and Esme were bothered about either. I suppose it was just that no one but Rose truly loved to be the centre of attention.

Suddenly the bridal magazine I was holding fell to the floor as I was sucked into another vision.

_A young man with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a police uniform, was standing at a large glass window. On the other side of the window were a number of cots. A friendly looking woman on the other side of the glass smiled at him before lifting a small pink clad baby out of one of the cots, and holding her for him to look at. The little girl was lying sleeping soundly, but I could make out a thick mop of dark curly hair was already present on her head. _

Then the vision was over.

"What is it, what did you see Alice" Rose asked curiosity etching her features.

"It was strange. I saw a man in a police uniform at a hospital nursery window, and a beautiful tiny baby girl. Nothing to show where it was, or why it was important enough for me to see."

"So it was like your mystery blonde man then. Maybe it's something to do with him." She replied teasingly.

Ever since our family had been completed by Emmett I started to receive premonitions at the strangest of times they were extremely fuzzy and made no sense. The only thing I could ever make out from them was a blonde vampire. He was tall and I would say he was second only in looks to my Edward, although the crescent moon scars he was covered in seemed to make him appear completely frightening, especially when they were teamed with his scarlet eyes. It had been a few months since I'd last seen a vision of him. I just wish I knew what these visions meant.

"Maybe you right Rose." I said as I bent down to retrieve the bridal magazine from the floor. "So which dress is it you're looking at again?" I said to her as I started flicking through the magazine again.

**_JPOV_**

I watched the man carefully as he followed a pretty blonde woman along the road. I could almost taste his blood already. The warm thick liquid that would soon poor down my throat easing the burning fire that had taken up residence within me. The woman turned down an alleyway, obviously using it as a short cut. Silly girl. That was what this fiend was waiting for. I could feel his hate and lust for the woman rush through me and I translated it into my own hatred and blood lust for this man. As he ducked into the alley his pace picked up. Just before he grabbed the woman I dropped from the roof of the building and my own arm grabbed him tightly pulling him into me and into the darkness of the alley way.

The woman rushed on completely oblivious of the fate I had spared her from. My hand locked in place over his mouth preventing him from uttering a sound as I sank my teeth into his jugular. I could feel his fear flowing into me as rapidly as his blood flowed into my mouth. I drank it down savouring the liquid. I had been starving myself for weeks trying to find the perfect victim who was almost as much a predator as myself.

As I finished draining him I pulled out the knife that I kept in the pocket of my jeans, and flicked it open. Quickly I slashed it across the man's throat making it appear as though he had been killed by another human. I then dropped his corpse behind the dumpster.

The ever present guilt when I killed went through me. Knowing that he was as much a fiend as I was helped to ease that pain somewhat. Although it was always there nagging at me. After I finished disposing of him my senses suddenly went into overdrive. My body instantly crouched as I took in the scents of three vampires'. I could tell they were on the outskirts of town. The question is, are they friend or foe.

Since I left Maria with Peter and Charlotte she frequently sent vampire's who were coming to the end of their usefulness for her out to retrieve me. Most of them I have had to kill over the years as she had them convinced that whoever brought me back to her would be handsomely rewarded. I couldn't let those live after they had found me. There were a few who I had been able to convince to leave her. Although even I had to admit that most of them had been female.

Some had even stayed with me for a short time, though none could stand my moods and temper for too long. I made my way slowly towards the scents. I stayed strategically downwind of the vampire's as I silently crept towards them. I could make out two men. From the look of them, and the lack of scars on their bodies these men had just came upon me by pure chance. Suddenly I heard something behind me. Spinning I saw a female vampire. She smiled at my surprise. I couldn't believe I had left myself vulnerable like that. Suddenly I felt a shot of pain go through me, and I knew I was in for a fight.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Forks

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight saga belong to Stephenie Meyer who is definitely not me. I'm just playing with them.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favourites. I really appreciate it and I'm surprised I got so many. When writing this story initially, this story started to go into 3****rd**** person from this chapter onwards, whilst previous chapters were in 1****st****. Therefore I've edited the chapters from here onwards. This chapter takes place in January 2005 when Bella is 17.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Welcome to Forks**

_**JPOV**_

"Jasperrrrrrr" I heard her shrill baby voice purr out to me. Clearly her 'mate' had decided to take off for a while yet again and she wanted me to fill in the gap. At times I couldn't help but curse the people who had landed me in this situation where I was forced to spend my time with this coven.

"Jasperrrrrr, I need you." A shudder went through me at the thought of her body. James had made it perfectly clear to me that he wanted me to keep her occupied whilst he got his own thrills elsewhere. James really couldn't give a flying fuck about her, although the love Victoria had for James was almost overwhelming for me to experience. It didn't stop her seeking me out whenever she wanted an itch scratched and James was unavailable though. More and more often he was passing her off on me while he and Laurent went elsewhere for fun.

She was useful though. I could let all my anger and cruelty out on her and she thought I liked her. I would never hit her as my upbringing as a southern gentleman stayed with me to this day more than 150 years after my heart stopped beating. Just letting my emotions out as I released into her kept me sane though, and I never had to worry about being too rough with her. She seemed to think that was my way of showing that I loved her.

I walked towards the back room, of the squat we were currently living in, unbuttoning my shirt as I went. Unlike most vampire's she loved seeing my scars. In seeing them it reminded her just how dangerous I can be when I want to be.

She was sitting in mock shyness upon the bed. Her pale body encased in a black corset, and a barely there black lace thong. Her long red hair flowed around her shoulders like a fiery waterfall. A smile tugged her lips as I dropped my shirt on the floor.

Her eyes scanned me taking me in from the bottoms of my feet which were encased in my favourite black leather cowboy boots although the way up to the curly mop of sun streaked hair on the top of my head. As she scanned my body I could feel her lust and a small hint of fear and anticipation spike, and I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips at the effect I could have on anyone even this harpy.

She slowly rose from the bed sashaying towards me. Her hand glided over my chest and round my shoulders to my back as she walked slowly behind me to complete her perusal of my form. Her mouth nibbled at my ear, her small tongue lapping at the shell before whispering "I'm going to ride you all night long, major" in her pathetic baby voice. Just the sound of it made my stomach crawl, although I was well practiced at hiding that fact.

With that she pushed me hard onto the bed. I barely had time to turn over onto my back before she was straddling my face. From this angle I could clearly see that her thong was crotch less as she settled herself upon my mouth. Her hands went up to grasp the metal headboard in front of her as my tongue gave a long lick from her entrance all the way up to her clit. I encircled her clit slowly before sucking it into my mouth. The gasp that accompanied that movement set a swelling of pride through me.

I released her clit gently before my tongue dipped in and out of her dripping core before once more encircling her clit. At the same time I dipped one long finger into her. As I continued to suck her clit into my mouth I inserted a second finger quickly followed by a third. Curling my fingers up towards her belly button I could hear her moans getting louder and louder. I sucked her in deeper as my fingers continued to massage the perfect spot within her. I could feel the pleasure building completely within her and at the perfect moment I bit down on her clit gently which sent her overboard screaming my name as she came hard.

I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her coaxing out her orgasm. As she came down from her high I slipped them out of her before kissing her clit lightly once more.

I knew she was nowhere finished though she quickly slid down my body. Her fingers were clawing at my belt buckle trying to open it as quickly as possible. With a triumphant moan she opened my belt buckle, button and the fly on my jeans quickly. Before slipping me out of the tight enclosure I had been encased within.

Once I was free she placed her hands upon my lower abdomen and rose above me. She placed me at her dripping entrance before she dropped down upon me with a moan of pleasure. I couldn't hold in my own groan as I felt myself encased within her tight wet core. I placed my hands on her hips helping her to rise up on me until I was almost out of her, then she slammed back down on me hard. Her pace quickly picked up as she continued to use my body for leverage.

The friction between them as she sank down on me was slowly building up my own pleasure. I slowly slid my left hand from its place on her hips around to the apex of her thighs. I circled her clit slowly before flicking it. I could see her slowly starting to come apart on top of me. I increased the pace of my finger on her clit and within a few moments I felt her internal muscles tightening around me, as her orgasm over took her once again. I continued to thrust up at her as she rode out her orgasm before she collapsed on to my chest.

"I'm not down yet." I drawled at her before pulling out of her and lifting her off me, and positioning her quickly so she was on her hands and knees on the bed. I stood behind her quickly before thrusting back into her tight wet core. From this angle she could be anyone. My hands gripped her hips hard as I slammed into her over and over again, my pace never slowing. I could feel her orgasm rapidly building again, and the scream she was eliciting became louder and louder. I couldn't help the small amount of male pride I felt at knowing that I could get her off more completely than James ever managed. I could feel my own orgasm building rapidly as I continued to pick up the pace of my hard thrusts into her, as my hand slid around to tease her clit once more. As she came with an ear piercing scream once more her muscle's tightened around me again setting my own orgasm off. I came deep within her, a large grunt issued from my mouth as I released into her.

Once my orgasm passed I pulled out of her. I pulled my jeans up from where they had fallen round my ankles, and walked towards the bathroom picking my shirt up off the floor as I went. Once in the bathroom I stripped off my boots and jeans, and I stepped into the shower. I lifted my face up to the water spraying from the showers head. I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of the hot water cascading down my ice cold body. As I stood there I couldn't help but question this fucked up situation I'd found myself in once again. It'd been almost 17 years of travelling with this coven. Only 3 years to go, and I would finally be free of all my obligations, and I could get rid of all three of them once and for all.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Through the haze of sleep I could hear my alarm clock buzzing loudly. I turned over quickly to turn it off before I stretched my arms and legs out as far as I could go. I really couldn't be bothered with school today. With a final stretch I threw the covers off of me before grabbing my usual uniform of jeans a long sleeved t-shirt, and underwear, as I headed towards the bathroom to grab a nice hot shower.

As I passed the bathroom mirror I glanced into it. My dark chestnut hair was a complete mass of knots, and I had huge shadows under my eyes which stood out from my pale skin. Basically as usual I looked a complete mess. Groaning to myself I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. As the hot water cascaded down on me I could feel my tense muscles slowly easing.

After washing my body, and hair with my favourite body wash, and shampoo, I stepped out of the shower. After drying myself off I dressed quickly before brushing out my hair and tying my still wet hair up into a ponytail. Realising I would have to get moving I ran quickly down the stairs, just managing to catch myself as I tripped on the bottom step. I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal before heading back upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my bag. Within a few minutes I was out the door and settled into my old Chevy truck, and on my way to school.

As I made my way towards school, I started to form a list of groceries I would need to get for myself and the chief tonight. That is of course if he would be home tonight. My father and his best friend Billy Black had started going to singles nights in Port Angeles about a month ago. I still remembered the blush on the chief's face when he told me he was going to start going. Originally he claimed he was only going to keep Billy happy, but he really seemed to enjoy himself, and their visits were getting more and more frequent.

Ever since my mother vanished when I was five my dad just seemed to stop living. He spent all his time either caring for me, at work, or out fishing with Billy and Harry Clearwater. When Billy's wife Sarah was killed in a car accident 4 years later Billy and my father relied on each other even more, whilst myself and Billy's three kids Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob had been forced together. Rachel and Rebecca had been like sisters to me most of my life, while Jacob was like my bratty little brother. Now Rebecca was married and living in Hawaii, and Rachel was away at college.

As for my mother Renee, no one knew what had happened to her. She'd dropped me off with our next door neighbour while she'd gone shopping for the day apparently in Seattle, and she'd never been seen or heard from since. Renee's car had been found in Seattle but of Renee there had been nothing over the past 12 years.

As I pulled into the parking lot in school I could see the usual groups of people hanging around. Sometimes I hate that Forks is such a small town. I parked my truck in the first available space and hopped out carefully. Within seconds I'd almost fell flat on my ass, which I would have done if I hadn't grabbed hold of the truck's door so quickly. I could make out Lauren and Jessica laughing at me along with Mike and Tyler. All of them just annoyed me.

They were supposedly the most popular and beautiful kids in school, but I didn't see it. They were all so hateful all the time. With a smile I saw Angela making her way over to me.

"Have you heard there's a bunch of new kids starting today?" Angela said as soon as she reached me.

I tried to rack my brain quickly. I remembered the chief saying something about a new doctor moving to Forks along with his wife and their children, but I just assumed they'd be too young for high school, as both parents were supposed to be in their late 20s to early 30s. "Is that the new doctor's kids?" I asked Angela looking for clarification. After all it was likely that either I heard the chief wrong, or there was another new family he hadn't told m about.

"Yeah they're all adopted or something" Angela replied. "I got a glimpse of them as they headed into the office. They're all absolutely gorgeous. You'd think they were models or something." Angela finished.

Just as her friend finished talking they heard the office door open and the four most beautiful people I'd ever seen walked out. They were an unusual bunch, not one of them looked alike except that they were all beautiful, and they all had the exact same shade of pale skin. As I headed into school I chanced one more glance at the group, and my eyes locked with one of the girls. She was tiny with spiky black hair. As they met each other's eyes this little pixie's smile lit up like 1000 watts. I couldn't help but smile back before my normal blush overtook me, and I ducked my head hiding my face quickly from everyone around me.


	5. Chapter 4: A Vision of Death

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight saga belong to Stephenie Meyer who is definitely not me. I'm just playing with them.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favourites. I really appreciate it and I'm surprised I got so many. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – A Vision of Death**

_**APOV**_

I could hardly contain the excitement bubbling up within me as I stepped out of Edward's Volvo and looked at the new school I was away to start at. The fight over coming here had been one of the worst that we had ever had. Rosalie in particular hadn't wanted to move, particularly in the middle of the school year. The fact that we weren't starting out as early as usual only made the argument worse as we'd have to move again so much earlier. If we hadn't moved though none of us would have survived.

As I waited for my family to join me I scanned the parking lot, doing my best to ignore the whispers of all the children who were caught up in the trap of our looks. _Where is she?_ I thought to myself as I kept scanning each one of the children's faces quickly.

"Where's who, love?" my Edward asked me as one of muscular arms wrapped around my small frame.

"It doesn't matter." I replied to him with a smile on my face. "Let's go register." I finished before pulling Edward after me towards the office. I could see Rose and Emmett following closely behind us. I knew Edward hated me keeping secrets from him, but this was the only way.

Just as I reached the office door I felt Edward wrap his arm around me once more pulling me close to his muscular chest. "I will get it out of you later love." He whispered so softly into my ear. The shiver at the promise his voice held sent a shiver straight through me, and towards my centre at the memory of the tactics he'd been using in the past two weeks to find out the details of my vision.

* * *

**_Flashback – Two weeks ago_**

_Rose and I had decided to escape for a few days to shop in New York. School was due to start up again the following week As usual I'd been bustling around the store picking up lots of different outfits for myself and Rose to try on whilst Rose just stood and watched me shaking her head. Suddenly I was sucked into the most powerful vision I'd experienced in such a long time. It was so strong I could barely even feel myself dropping the clothing that I held in my arms._

_**The first thing I was aware of was the scent of the purple smoke as it rose from the pyre's that had been built in the back garden of our home. Cautiously I moved closer to the nearest fire, what I saw within its depth's caused my hatter to shatter. My beautiful Edward's face was only visible for a few seconds before the fire consumed him completely. I sank to my knees sobbing at the knowledge that my mate was gone. Just then the terrifying sound of Emmett screaming out Rose's name broke through, and I glanced over just in time to see a woman, with hair as bright as the fires that consumed my love, throwing Rosalie's body into another fire. All the while Emmett was held between a man with long sandy blonde hair, and a man with an olive complexion. I couldn't see Carlisle or Esme anywhere, but from the fires around our property and the purple smoke I could only presume that they were already gone. Just then I felt strong arms grab me and I was spun around to look into the deep crimson eyes. I knew this vampire. I'd seen him frequently over the past 70 years since Emmett had joined my family. Everything about him was familiar to me from his golden curls, to the crescent scars that adorned every inch of him. "I'm sorry." I heard him whisper in my ear in a soothing Southern drawl before he bent his head to my neck. I felt a sharp pain before I descended into darkness.**_

_It took me a few minutes to reacclimatise myself to the store I was standing in before I glanced at Rose who was staring at me in shock. I glanced at her hands and couldn't contain the gasp as I saw the outfit she was holding. I had seen it just moments before adorned on her body as it sailed through the air into the fire. Fear gripped me as I realised how soon my vision must be due to occur. "We have to go." I whispered to Rose before grabbing her hand and heading out of the store. She just barely had time to drop the outfit before we were out of the store. Within a few minutes we were in Rose's car. As she drove us towards home I started to search the future for ways in which to avoid this future from occurring. Over and over a similar scene portrayed itself to me. All the time the cowboy apologising for the destruction of myself and my family. I was just about to give up hope when a new vision gripped me._

_**I saw a girl with dark mahogany eyes, pale skin, and deep chocolate eyes. She caught my eyes just as I left the office of Fork's High School in Washington. The girl smiled slightly before blushing a deep shade of red, before she walked into the school.**_

_I only came out of the vision for a second before I was dragged into another one._

_**Edward, Rose, Emmett and I were sitting pretending to eat lunch at a different school. Only this time we weren't alone. This time the blonde scarred cowboy was sitting with us, his arm wrapped tightly around a stunning girl with deep mahogany hair. The love that shone between them was almost all consuming. The only thing different about him when compared to all the visions I had of him over the past 70 years was that his eyes were a beautiful bright topaz colour as was the girls. **_

_As the vision faded I finally knew just how I could save my family. Somehow that girl would save us, and alongside the cowboy she would become part of our family._

"_So what's going on Alice?" Rose asked when she saw the smile on my face replace the fear that had been there previously._

"_We have to move." I said quietly as I prepared myself for the argument that was sure to follow._

**_End Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

After completing the registration process and receiving my timetable I practically ran out of the school office. My eyes instantly started to scan the school car park once more. To keep Edward out of my head I started singing Milkshake by Kelis in my head to keep Edward out of my thoughts. Just then I saw her. Although her back was to me I could recognise that long mane of dark mahogany anywhere. She was taller than my own 4'10" height. Her long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and her baggy clothes did nothing for her slender frame. As she walked up the stairs she glanced back, and her chocolate orbs met my own topaz eyes. I couldn't stop the beaming smile that lit up my face as I took in the girl, who would not only save my family, but also become my sister, for the first time in person. With a little help this girl would be truly stunning. With her heart shaped face, flawless complexion, full red lips, and those expressive dark eyes.

Just then she turned from me and continued into the school. Now I had found her, I just needed to make friends with her and find out how she was going to save my family, and fast.

* * *

_**JPOV**_

I had just gotten dressed after my shower, as I heard my phone ring. I picked it up carefully, and I could feel my own anxiety rise as I saw the name of who was calling.

"Yes?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"You have a new job, this one is different. I wish for you to check on some friends of mine. Last I heard they were living in upstate New York. Their name is Cullen. I don't want them hurt unless it can be avoided."

"Yes sir" I replied before the line went dead.

I quickly started throwing my things into a bag. As I wondered how I could get James, Laurent, and Victoria moving yet again. Even though James was meant to be the leader of the coven, and Laurent was the figure head, they usually followed me wherever I wanted to go, although convincing them had been becoming more and more difficult lately. The assignment to keep an eye on this three whilst undergoing further jobs on the side was seriously starting to wear on me. _Only three more years, unless they fuck it up. _I chanted to myself over and over in my head. Then I would be free.


	6. Chapter 5: A Foreseen Phonecall

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight saga belong to Stephenie Meyer who is definitely not me. I'm just playing with them.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favourites. I really appreciate it and I'm surprised I got so is the last edited chapter, new chapters to follow soon I hope.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Foreseen Phone call**

_**JPOV**_

Three weeks. That was how long it had taken me to convince my so called coven, and to arrive outside the Cullen family's home in upstate New York. As usual my coven mates had tried my temper on more than one occasion.

Five minutes after I'd finished the call regarding this job James and Laurent had arrived back at their nest with two young girls. They couldn't have been more than 16 but that hadn't stopped those two sick fucks from torturing and using those girls in every way possible before they'd finally put the girls out of their misery.

I could still feel the girl's pain and fear over the abuse they took. All the while I was forced to do nothing. They were getting sloppy though. I'd even had to destroy the evidence myself to prevent discovery of what they were. This had to end. Enough was enough. I didn't know why the old man didn't just come and find out what he wanted himself from their heads. But no he'd decided it was better to plant me here in exchange for my family's lives. 10 years of servitude for each of them.

Why they were so interested in this lot I had no idea, although it was something to do with revenge and a gifted vampire, although of course the old man couldn't go against James's maker or that would cause a multitude of new problems. So instead I just had to grin and bear it whilst I found the evidence the old man needed against these three sick fuckers.

Taking a deep breath I could smell six fading vampire scents. They'd been here just a month ago, but they were gone now. Making my way towards the house I spotted a window that was open high up on the third story of the house. I quickly leapt up to it and slid gracefully into the house. I slipped catlike through the rooms memorising the scents of the vampires as I went. Three sets of couples, an unusually large coven of vampires. As I reached the lowest level of the house I was surprised to hear a melodious tune.

Cautiously I made my way towards the kitchen where the sound was coming from. Sitting on the countertop was a mobile phone plugged into the wall socket. I quickly unplugged the phone and flipped it open before warily putting it to my ear.

"At last" I could hear an exacerbated high pitched voice say to me "You've kept me waiting a long time."

"I...I'm sorry ma'm" I drawled into the phone cursing inwardly at my automatic response to the voice.

"That's ok, you didn't know. Anyway I'm Alice Cullen I believe you're looking for me and my family."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could this person know I would be here looking for them. "I was asked by a mutual friend to check and see how you and your family were doing Ms Cullen."

"Call me Alice please, though you have been most negligent in not giving me your name."

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." I found himself answering her all the while wondering why I was just telling this woman whatever she wanted to know, though I knew it was a throwback to my upbringing so many years ago.

"Well Jazz, as you can see me and my family have moved to start a new life. We always welcome visitors to our home. You're more than welcome to pay us a visit although I'd appreciate it if you gave us a month or two to settle in to our new town."

Settle into a new town. How could they do that when they would have had to feed off the townspeople and what was that stupid nickname for. I had barely managed to suppress a growl at that. Who did this little bitch think she was to order me about? I was just about ready to let rip at the little bitch just as she started speaking again.

"Of course you probably won't want to do that as I assume you want to get your errand out of the way quickly. I'd prefer if the people you were travelling with didn't actually join you at our home. Instead there's a field where we play baseball. I'll send the co-ordinates to you on this phone by text. How about you all meet us there on the 20th at 6pm. That should give you and your co-travellers enough time to get here."

"Sure" I managed to stutter out when she'd finished talking. Co-travellers she called them, it was as if she knew I didn't really belong with them.

"Great well we'll see you then Jasper." The bubbly voice said before she quickly hung up on me. I just stood there for a few minutes before the phone beeped twice with co-ordinates and a map to their meeting place. Now I just had to get this sorry excuse for a coven moving yet again.

Shaking my head at the turn of events which occurred I quietly slipped out of the Cullen household again and made my way back towards where I had abandoned the coven in as I'd set out for my supposed hunt.

* * *

_**APOV**_

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. It had all worked out perfectly; only now she finally knew what the mysterious blonde vampire's name was.

For the past three weeks I had been setting the foundations of my plan together. First step was Bella making friends with her, and keeping her alive. The first was moving steadily along, although more slowly than I would have liked. However, the second task was proving far more difficult than I could have ever imagined. It had all started that first day at school.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After seeing Bella for the first time it had taken all of my control not to rush over and hug my future sister. However, if I had done that she would only have scared the girl off. Instead I knew I had to wait until the last period of the day. _

_My excitement had almost overwhelmed me, and by lunch period I was bouncing in my chair unable to sit still when in reality I just wanted to walk over to Bella who was currently sitting next to Angela, a tall girl with light brown hair that I had met in Calculus during my 2__nd__ period class. _

_I could tell I was annoying Rose who kept shooting daggers at me. However, I couldn't risk their lives by revealing what needed to happen to my siblings or my mate Edward. He knew I was up to something, but I'd managed to keep blocking him for the past few weeks. If I didn't I knew he'd flip out at seeing the stream of visions I had received since that first horrifying vision of their deaths._

_As lunch ended I quickly got up and gave Edward a peck on the lips as I made my way to my Art class whilst Edward headed to Biology. It was five minutes after that that things started to go wrong with my careful planning. _

_The visions started to hit me full force of Edward moving from student to student killing them instantly before he descended upon Bella's shocked and terrified form. _

_I was just about to ask to be excused so I could run to him when the visions stopped, and I saw a stressed out Edward clutching at his desk next to Bella before running out of the classroom as soon as the bell went. _

_Finding out that Edward was Bella's singer had came as an enormous blow to my plans, especially when he'd demanded that they leave that night. That was the only time I had ever fought with Edward. I had almost blurted out everything to him then. Instead I told him that I'd seen a future where we weren't together anymore if we left Forks now. After all it was the truth I just didn't tell him the reason why we wouldn't be together anymore was that we were both killed along with our entire family._

_Instead Edward had chosen to vanish for a week and head to visit the Denali's in Alaska. I hated him being there as the girls frequently tried to seduce him, but for our family to stay alive I couldn't see any other way. Whilst he was away I started forming a tentative relationship with Bella. _

_When Edward returned he hadn't been too happy about my friendship with Bella which had resulted in another argument between us, although we had came to a mild impasse regarding Bella. I was been so proud of Edward for the strength he had shown in combating his thirst for Bella's blood, although I could see the trial it had been for him._

_Just two days after his return though fate threw me another curveball. Bella was almost crushed by a van. My Edward surprised me yet again as he plucked the vision from my head and acted so quickly, as he managed to push Bella out of harm's way, though the argument that caused with Rose was still being felt by the whole family. Now we had another problem. Bella was becoming suspicious it was as though she was trying to remember something but wasn't connecting the dots. I knew it wouldn't be long before she had them all figured out, and then my friendship with Bella could truly begin. As far as I was concerned the sooner the better for all our sakes._

**_End Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

I couldn't help but smile as the vision hit me. Tonight, tonight Bella would appear at our doorstep demanding the truth. How this conversation went would either make or break my family. I had to make sure it made them somehow, or all would be lost.


End file.
